1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling tool having a housing, a suction device, and at least one gas spring which cooperates with both the housing and the suction device and an operational direction of which coincides with a drilling direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During formation of bores in a constructional component formed of concrete, stone, steel and the like, a cooling medium for cooling the tool and for removing drillings is used. In order to keep the working location as clean as possible, usually suction devices formed as suction heads are used. The suction head surrounds the end, in the drilling direction, region of the drill and seals the working location from outside. The suction head has a suction nipple with which it is connected with an external vacuum-producing apparatus.
German Utility Model DE-GM 8813719 discloses a drilling tool with a suction device and including a gas spring having a cylinder and a piston rod, with the cylinder being secured to the housing of the drilling tool and the free end of the piston rod being connected to the suction device. The piston rod and a surrounding it, sealing region, because of their exposure, are subjected to contamination which results not only in a rapid wear of the sealing region and in damaging of the piston rod surface, but also in malfunction of the entire drilling tool.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is a drilling tool with a suction device in which important parts of the gas spring, which are connected with the suction device, are protected from contamination and have, therefore, a long service life, insuring a functional reliability of the entire drilling tool.